Enotikon
by Happy Hours
Summary: Enotikon représente un monde, un univers nous permettant de reprendre les éléments à notre sauce. Ce titre sera notre ligne de conduite et même un peu plus. Un univers qui se dévoilera au gré de nos envies en scénettes, tranches de vie ou combats acharnés pour finalement former le lien.


Disclaimer : Persos pas à nous mais à MTV.

Spoilers : Toute la saison 2.

Persos : Centré sur Stiles. Éventuel Stiles x Derek à venir.

Rating : Actuellement PG

Auteurs : Hlo & Shinoya

Résumé : _Enotikon_ représente un monde, un univers basé sur Teen Wolf tout en nous permettant de reprendre les éléments à notre sauce. Ce titre sera notre ligne de conduite et même un peu plus (nous n'en dirons rien actuellement :p). Préparez-vous à plonger à pieds joints dans un univers qui se dévoilera au gré de nos envies en scénettes, tranches de vie ou combats acharnés pour finalement former le _lien_.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

**Bibliothèque : lieu d'accueil et de rencontres**

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

« ...bouillies à feu doux et mêlées à un cœur de crapaud-taureau coupé en lamelles de deux millimètres maximum, les feuilles d'aconit napel perdent de leur toxicité et obtiennent des vertus protectrices hors du commun. Les sorcières du Moyen-Âge... »

Quel ramassis de conneries !

Avec un profond soupir, Stiles finit par s'étirer, mettant le dossier de sa chaise à rude épreuve. Il grimace en sentant ses cervicales reprendre leur alignement initial. Si ça continue, il finira bossu, tordu par dessus un clavier d'ordinateur, la nuque étirée vers l'écran et des culs de bouteilles vissés sur le nez.

Non, sérieusement, il en a marre. Deux semaines que ça dure. Deux semaines pratiquement enfermé entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur son écran, une pile d'assiettes, bols et couverts en équilibre précaire sur sa gauche, en concurrence avec un tas de feuilles d'imprimante, de notes incomplètes et des post-its collés à toutes les pages à sa droite. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'une Xème page internet lui offre encore des infos contradictoires. Il en a plus qu'assez, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la marre de sa frustration. Il doit se retenir de tout envoyer valser contre le mur avec un cri rageur.

Inspirant profondément, il se laisse aller en arrière dans l'espoir un peu vain de se détendre. Lui qui voulait profiter des vacances pour ses recherches, lui qui voulait profiter du job d'été de Scott pour avancer, il n'était finalement arrivé nulle part. Bordel, comment va-t-il pouvoir retrouver Scott après le boulot et sourire en tapant la balle ? Comment arrivera-t-il à donner le change alors qu'il se sent sur le point d'imploser ? Scott va se rendre compte de quelque chose s'il continue sur cette voie de garage. Il n'est peut-être pas la personne la plus empathique de son entourage, mais il n'en reste pas moins celle qui le connaît le mieux. Son _meilleur ami_. Encore une sacré connerie...

Les yeux fermés, Stiles reprend une profonde inspiration. Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit dériver vers ce sujet en particulier. Pas maintenant. Il n'a pas le temps. Il y a plus important. Il doit d'abord faire face et s'endurcir, compter sur lui-même.

Avec résignation, il observe le résultat de ces deux semaines de recherches. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il n'est pas parti du bon pied et peut tout brûler. Recommencer à zéro. L'aconit et le sorbier restent les deux seules plantes qui ont, à sa connaissance, des vertus contre ces putains de loups-garous.

Il lui faut une autre technique d'investigation, prendre les quelques infos fiables sous un autre angle. Il a atteint les limites de son ami de toujours, internet ne lui est actuellement d'aucune utilité. Trop d'infos. Trop de contradictions. Trop de liens. Trop de conneries. .Trop. Il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer, à qui faire confiance et quels rapprochements effectuer.

Tendant la main, il saisit la photo du dessus de la pile. Une fleur en grappe d'un bleu-mauve des plus attrayants, l'aconit napel semble à première vue tout à fait inoffensif. Du genre devant lequel le promeneur inconscient s'arrêterait sans arrière pensée pour la cueillir et la ramener à bobonne. Et finirait au lit avec une fièvre carabinée et de l'urticaire. Avec beaucoup de chance. L'ingestion est mortelle tant pour l'homme que pour le loup-garou. Enfin, même ça, il n'en est pas certain. Il ne peut quand même pas en glisser dans le sandwich de Scott pour expérimenter ses capacités de récupération.

Bref, il n' a plus le choix et va devoir bouger ses fesses jusqu'au seul endroit qui peut l'aider à se remettre sur les rails : la bibliothèque municipale.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

La meute d'Alphas n'avait pas attaqué. Ils sont sûrement en phase d'observation. Attitude élémentaire avant toute offensive. Le strict minimum quand on a du plomb dans le crâne. Exactement ce que lui-même n'avait pas appliqué avant sa course effrénée pour se constituer une meute, transformant Isaac environ deux minutes après qu'il soit devenu Alpha. Enfin, au moins l'allégeance de ce dernier n'avait pas flanché, contrairement à Boyd et érica, toujours dans la nature.

Il avait décidément tout foiré. D'un geste rageur, Derek envoie valser une planche pourrie sur le tas d'ordures improvisé. Isaac relève le regard vers lui, s'appuyant sur son balais. Il semble sentir la détresse de son Alpha mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Lui tournant le dos, Derek lève les yeux au ciel, masquant son agacement.

Il se demande encore pourquoi il a accepté de retaper la maison. Encore une idée saugrenue de Peter. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire en vue du combat à venir. Néanmoins, ça lui permet d'occuper Isaac, présent en permanence durant ses vacances d'été, et de garder l'esprit de Peter focalisé sur la reconstruction plutôt que de fomenter des plans impossibles. Mais la réalité n'est pas des plus glorieuses. Il est l'Alpha d'une meute disloquée dont il ne lui reste plus qu'un maniaque repenti et un louveteau en mal d'affection paternelle. N'étant pas un grand fan des émotions, la gestion d'Isaac lui posera tôt ou tard problème.

Comme pour appuyer sa réflexion, il entend Peter réclamer plus d'outil depuis le toit et voit Isaac se précipiter pour satisfaire à sa demande. Il soupire, c'est là tout ce qu'il lui reste de la famille Hale : cette maison aux trois-quarts brûlée et un territoire disputé par d'autres. Il est perçu, à raison sans doute, comme un Alpha raté.

« Ne va pas commettre la même erreur deux fois, et cesse d'agrandir une meute sur laquelle tu ne peux affirmer ton autorité ! » avait conseillé Peter. Pourtant, que pouvaient-ils bien faire à trois contre un clan entier d'Alphas ? Qu'allait-il se passer le jour où ils viendraient réclamer son territoire ?

Derek n'est pas l'aîné de sa famille. Il n'a jamais été préparé à ce rôle. Laura le lui reprochait souvent d'ailleurs, d'être le petit frère gâté ayant trop de temps libre alors qu'elle devait rester assise durant les interminables leçons sur les coutumes et les légendes, l'apprentissage des traités...

Les traités ! Le choc de la réalisation coupe net le fil de sa pensée.

à l'époque, d'autres clans étaient venus et repartis, quémandant ou réclamant une parcelle du territoire Hale. À chaque fois l'Alpha, sa mère, avait réglé le différent de manière pacifique, s'appuyant sur des documents sur lesquels il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'interroger. De temps en temps, une autre femme venait les renseigner. Elle n'était pas du clan, mais il était trop jeune pour se rappeler des détails. Seulement qu'elle apportait des caisses entières de papiers si anciens qu'ils se craquelaient et que le bruit le réveillait le soir dans son lit. Le matin, souvent, une tarte au citron trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait un jour cessé de leur rendre visite et il n'avait pas posé de question.

Il pourrait se renseigner directement auprès de son oncle au sujet des documents, mais la confiance reste un problème majeur entre eux. Peter a beau se la jouer repenti, Derek n'en oublie pas pour autant les manipulations passées, sans compter que ce dernier est plus âgé et a bien plus d'expérience... Il lève le regard vers le toit et est surpris de constater que Peter le fixe, les sourcils froncés. Non, aller lui soutirer des informations qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de lui communiquer spontanément n'est pas une option.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ramasse un maximum de débris afin de charger la remorque de location attachée tant bien que mal à sa Camaro. En dehors de la structure du toit sur laquelle travaille Peter, la maison n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Déjà dix jours qu'ils s'y attellent et ils voient à peine le bout du déblayage.

Tout en faisant des allers-retours entre la remorque et le tas de déchets, il se demande où il pourrait trouver plus d'informations au sujet des coutumes de sa famille. Une phrase de Peter lui revint à l'esprit : « La famille Argent n'est pas la seule à tenir des registres ».

« Je vais à la décharge » lance-t-il en entrant, faisant mine de chercher ses clés de voiture. L'ordinateur de Peter trône dans un coin de la pièce, l'alimentation juste à côté. Derek fourre le tout dans un sac à dos et se met en route, tentant de réprimer son empressement.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Derek se demande un instant s'il ne va pas trop attirer l'attention, avec sa Camaro et sa remorque, certes vide, mais imposante, garée devant la bibliothèque. Il décide que cela a finalement peu d'importance et relève l'écran du portable posé sur ses genoux.

Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les ordinateurs, préférant de loin l'odeur des bouquins aux ondes étranges émanant de ce genre d'ustensiles. Sa sœur l'affublait souvent de petits sobriquets, le trouvant trop vieux jeu. Force est de constater qu'il est en effet bien loin de sa zone de confort.

En réfléchissant durant le trajet vers la décharge, il avait pris le parti d'apporter l'ordinateur à la bibliothèque afin d'en sortir tout le contenu sur papier et d'avoir ainsi le loisir de consulter les informations à son aise. C'est ce qui semblait le plus logique, il n'aura pas le temps de tout lire avant que Peter ne s'aperçoivent de son emprunt, et n'a aucune envie d'avoir à s'expliquer. Aussi, au plus vite il ramène l'ordinateur, au mieux ce sera.

Le portable crachote et s'allume au bout de quelques secondes pour finir par s'éteindre aussitôt. Derek n'est pas ignare au point de ne pas savoir qu'il s'agit sans doute de l'alimentation. Il demandera de l'aide sur place, décide-t-il en refermant la portière derrière lui.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

La bibliothèque municipale tient plus du lieu pluridisciplinaire que d'une simple bibliothèque. C'est aussi un cybercafé et le seul endroit un ville proposant un service d'impression de documents, ce qui a tendance à poser problème les week-ends de remise de travaux durant l'année scolaire. La file s'étend alors parfois jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Les rayonnages chargés de livres sont, quant à eux, généralement déserts, et à plus forte raison durant les vacances. Qui irait passer son temps enseveli sous les bouquins alors qu'un soleil éclatant brille à l'extérieur ?

Stiles reconnaît néanmoins l'un ou l'autre autoproclamés _nerds _de son lycée, assis à une table de lecture et s'agitant à la fois furieusement et silencieusement autour de ce qui semble être une édition _Gold_ de « Donjons & Dragons ».

Il fait mine de ne pas les avoir vus et s'installe à une table proche du comptoir à l'entrée, muni d'un ouvrage sur les contes et légendes de la région, ainsi qu'une encyclopédie vulgarisée des plantes et herbes locales. Il sort calepin et bic et se plonge dans sa lecture.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

« Pardon ?

Tiens, le timbre grave semble étrangement familier, mais pas assez pour lui faire relever les yeux de l'ouvrage. Bien que cela semble un peu plus cohérent que les élucubrations des internautes, il n'est pas convaincu de la véracité des faits énoncés.

« Il m'est impossible d'accéder à quoi que ce soit, Monsieur. L'ordinateur est protégé et si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe,...

― Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de contourner la difficulté ! » grogne la voix avec impatience.

Le ton rauque et agacé le percute soudainement, le forçant à arracher le regard des lignes imprimées. Derek ! Le premier réflexe de Stiles est de sursauter en refermant le bouquin afin de plonger sous la table. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'y avait pas plus incongru que la présence du loup au milieu de la bibliothèque municipale.

« Je suis bibliothécaire, moi, Monsieur, pas hacker professionnel !

― Hack... quoi ? » siffle le loup-garou.

Stiles ne peut empêcher un sourire moqueur de lui monter aux lèvres. Ce type est complètement à côté de la plaque. Il vit décidément dans un univers parallèle.

« D'ailleurs c'est plutôt suspect de vouloir imprimer des documents stockés sur un ordinateur dont on ne connaît pas le mot de passe, s'énerve l'employé, voulant se débarrasser de Derek.

― Vous m'accusez de quoi exactement, là ? s'emporta ce dernier, se penchant sur le comptoir de manière menaçante.

Mais là, la réalité le rattrape et risque de lui jouer des tours. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son calme ou de se métamorphoser. l'Alpha n'est décidément pas fait pour les interactions sociales,

« Derek, tu es enfin arrivé ! Mais où restais-tu mon vieux ? »

Son exclamation a le mérite de focaliser l'attention sur sa personne. Il se lève rapidement et effectue les deux pas qui le séparent du comptoir.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » La voix de l'employé est suspicieuse.

Stiles n'a pas entièrement saisi le problème mais il va devoir réagir prestement s'il ne veut pas voir son père débarquer. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à un esclandre de plus. En particulier en présence de Derek Hale.

« Ouais bien sûr ! Évidemment. » répond-t-il d'un air décontracté, plaçant son bras autour des épaules de l'Alpha. Ce dernier dévisagea ostensiblement les doigts agrippés à son cuir, avant de lancer un regard outré au jeune homme. Stiles ne sait pas s'il rêve ou s'il entend vraiment le grognement au fond de la gorge du loup mais n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de retirer précipitamment son bras. Avisant la page de démarrage bloquée sur « mot de passe », il comprend soudain la teneur de l'altercation.

« Ah ! Merci d'avoir apporté mon ordi, on va enfin pouvoir travailler ! » dit-il en se penchant pour débrancher et récupérer le portable avant que l'employé ne réagisse.

Derek semble tout aussi figé, l'obligeant à siffler un « Mais bouge ! » entre ses dents afin de le faire réagir. Là, il en est certain, il n'imagine pas le grognement d'avertissement, quasi imperceptible, mais qui lui donne néanmoins la chair de poule.

Derek sur les talons, il emporte l'ordinateur à sa table de travail sous le regard médusé de l'employé. À peine assis à ses côtés, face à l'ordi, l'Alpha lui pose la main sur la cuisse, s'attirant à son tour un regard outré. Stiles se demande un instant dans quelle réalité alternative il vient d'être propulsé avant de sentir les griffes du loups s'enfoncer dans le tissu de son pantalon. Remerciant intérieurement l'heureux hasard qui lui a fait choisir un jeans plutôt qu'un short malgré la canicule, il sent un frisson lui parcourir la nuque lorsque Derek se penche à son oreille.

« Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, grince-t-il, semblant plongé dans une colère froide.

― Non, c'est sûr que la seule chose qui manque à ton palmarès c'est une arrestation pour agression en public ! Mais à quoi tu penses, bordel ? »

La peur ravive sa propre colère. Il n'oublie pas les vraies capacités de Derek, il en a eu plus qu'un aperçu avec l'histoire de Jackson. La peur se mêle à d'autres angoisses. D'autres blessures qui ont laissé bien plus de dégâts que les griffes plantées dans son jeans. Cette crainte qui parfois le réveille la nuit, juste avant que les poings de Gérard Argent ne lui éclatent les arcades, ne lui fracturent le nez, ou ne lui brisent la mâchoire. Celle qui l'a finalement menée ici, à cette table, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin la connaissance qui lui permettrait de se défendre. Lui-même. Seul. Sans l'aide de Scott. Et de pouvoir dormir sereinement.

Un frisson plus prononcé. Les griffes se rétractent et disparaissent. Ils ne se sont pas lâché des yeux, refusant de courber l'échine.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton délire avec cet ordi ? demande Stiles, voulant couper court à une discussion inutile.

― Il faut l'allumer.

― Mais encore, émit le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils.

― Je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

― De toute évidence... où l'as-tu déniché ?

― C'est celui de Peter. »

Stiles se dit qu'il s'agit là d'une manne inespérée d'informations, émanant de source sûre, cette fois. Comme un signe du destin. Seulement, Derek constitue la pierre d'achoppement, parce qu'encore faut-il qu'il se montre partageur. En même temps, il a clairement besoin de quelqu'un pour pallier à ses lacunes évidentes en matière d'informatique.

« Allume-le ! ordonne Derek, oubliant qu'il n'est pas un Alpha universel.

― J'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème, mais je ne vais pas t'aider par pure bonté d'âme. »

Il aperçoit les iris du loup se teinter de rouge brièvement mais sa détermination ne flanche pas pour autant.

« Je te propose un échange de bons procédés. Donne-moi accès aux infos qui sont sur cet ordi, et je t'aide à cracker le mot de passe.

― Oublie, dit Derek en faisant mine de rassembler ses affaires

― Tu préfères faire confiance à Peter plutôt qu'à moi ? Faut revoir ton échelle de valeur mon gars ! Je suis moins dangereux que ton oncle !

― Et qu'en ferais-tu ?

― Duh ! Trouver de quoi nous protéger évidemment.

― Je ne vais pas te fournir l'intégralité des documents appartenant à ma famille depuis des générations sur un plateau d'argent, Stiles !

― Dans ce cas débrouille-toi » souffle le jeune homme en rangeant bic et calepin.

Il fait mine de se lever mais Derek lui agrippe le poignet.

« Attends !

― Laisse tomber Derek, c'était stupide de ma part d'espérer négocier avec une tête de bois.

― Stiles ! » siffle Derek entre ses dents, resserrant sa prise sur l'adolescent.

Les yeux du loup virent franchement au rouge et ses ongles devenus meurtriers sont à deux doigt de déchirer la peau fragile.

« Bordel Derek, t'es malade ou quoi ?! » hurle Stiles, oubliant le lieu où il se trouve.

Un brouhaha semble monter de la table de _nerds_ et ils se sentent observés. L'employé visiblement agacé fait le tour de son comptoir et se dirige vers eux. Derek, semblant avoir du mal à se maîtriser, se détourne afin que seul Stiles ne puisse voir son visage. Quelque part entre le pourpre et le noir de ses pupilles, Stiles les voit, cette lassitude et cette impuissance qu'il connaît si bien.

« Viens on se tire d'ici » murmure-t-il en pivotant son poignet afin d'enrouler à son tour les doigts autour de celui censé le retenir prisonnier, forçant Derek à se lever. Les griffes disparaissent instantanément et ses iris retrouvent leur vert initial. Le loup ouvre a bouche et la referme sans mot dire. Il fourre l'ordinateur dans son sac à dos et s'apprête à suivre Stiles au moment où l'employé municipal arrive à leur hauteur.

« On s'en va. On s'en va ! » grince Stiles avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire la moindre remarque.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Sur le parking, il s'arrêtent à hauteur de la Jeep bien connue de tous deux.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » interroge l'Alpha.

Stiles pouffe de rire et cherche ses mots.

« Comment te dire ? »

Il jette un regard aux sourcils froncés de Derek et se dit que ça ne vaut pas la peine.

« Chez moi. Faut que je passe un coup de fil avant. On a besoin d'une aide extérieure.

― On a pas encore convenu d'un accord, argue Derek.

― En effet.

― Je ne peux pas te promettre de te laisser avoir accès à tout, mais si tu me laisses faire un tri, je pense pouvoir te fournir de quoi t'aider. Et si nécessaire je peux également répondre à tes questions.

― Ok, je peux me contenter de ça.

― Allons-y, dans ce cas.

― Faut quand-même que je passe un coup de fil !

― Stiles, on est enfin d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

― Ouais, le seul truc c'est que j'ai beau me débrouiller en informatique, je suis loin de pouvoir craquer un mot de passe... »

Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres alors qu'il plonge son regard dans les yeux du loup.

« Danny par contre serait ravi de revoir mon cousin Miguel...

― C'était pas assez clair quand je t'ai fracassé le front sur ton volant ? Je n'apprécie pas d'être utilisé comme une bête de foire.

― Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Vois plutôt ça comme utiliser tes... charmes, achève Stiles en déglutissant face au regard meurtrier du loup. Un peu comme avec l'adjointe au commissariat, tu te rappelles ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait face à un mec. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se détourne, attendant patiemment que Stiles s'arrange au téléphone avec son ami. Il ne saisit pas toute la conversation. Tout comme un bon nombre d'idée reçue sur les loups-garous, cette tendance à imaginer qu'ils entendent tout dans les moindres détails est complètement idiote. Dieu merci, ils n'entendent pas en permanence les conversations téléphoniques ou encore les battements de cœur, ils deviendraient vite fous, dans la cacophonie permanente des villes. Bien sûr avec beaucoup d'expérience et suffisamment de concentration, il leur est possible de détecter la plupart des choses qu'ils choisissent d'entendre. Et il en va de même pour les odeurs. Certes leur odorat est fort développé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils peuvent instantanément sentir, le mensonge, la bonté, ou encore l'attirance sur chaque humain. Encore une capacité qui demande une concentration extrême. Bref.

Il grimpe aux côtés de l'adolescent dans la Jeep et soupire contre lui-même. Dans quoi s'est-il encore laissé embarquer ?

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

HLO & Shin


End file.
